Biomedical image generation and analysis involves detection and extraction of vascular structures and tissues from a two dimensional images or three dimensional renderings. Computations required to detect and extract such structures are intensive and can have undesirable latencies. Known techniques that can produce images with adequate fine detail to properly extract fine structures such as vascular structures are not capable of real time computations, or suffer significant latency.